My romance with you
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Quiero escapar contigo, aun lugar de un cuento de hadas. Sin que nadie nos interrumpa ni se entrometan en nuestro amor. HirotoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ¡No! No me pertenece, pero soñar es gratis pero cuando ya sea mío Inazuma Eleven por ahora es de Level-5. Ayame Shinku le pertenece a MeriiX yo solo pedí prestada su OC. Tampoco Vocaloid me pertenece solo use su canción para esta historia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Romance with you" Ayame Shinku Version.<strong>

Estar contigo es lo que mas me gusta, comprendes como me siento, me animas cuando lo necesito ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?

Tú amor

Solo eso deseo, amar es fácil pero pedirlo no lo es…

_**Por favor no permitas que mi amor se convierta en tragedia como el de Julieta..**_

_**Llévame lejos de aquí…**_

A hacerlo real, por favor…

_**Así es como me siento**_

Esperándote cada día es un fruto para mí.

_**Le digo "Buenas noches" a papá y a mamá, dulces sueños para ellos**_

La noche es joven para nosotros..

_**Ya es hora de que los adultos se vayan a dormir**_

-¿Demoré mucho? –Preguntaste

-No realmente, se fueron recién –Dije calmada.

_**Esos caramelos que están en tus labios, me tientan a quedarme sin aliento.**_

Te acercas a mi, me abrazas y me volteas hacia a ti. Mirándome con tus ojos color esmeralda mientras miro tus finos labios haciéndome sonrojar.

_**Cruzando mis pies en la cama… ¿Qué tan lejos llegaremos hoy?**_

Alejándome de ti, me siento en mi cama y cruzo mis pies también mis piernas como una tímida manzana mirándote.

_**No me muerdas, hazlo con gentileza, aun no me gustan las cosas amargas, solo estoy acostumbrada a comer los dulces que mamá hacia**_

_**Si hay algo desconocido para mi, me gustaría saberlo; ¿Eso es normal?**_

Tú me observas yo te miro cerrados en nuestro propio mundo… quiero saber de todo…

_**Enséñame todo, entonces yo, te mostrare mi…**_

Por favor enséñame todo lo que sepas y así yo..

_**Cenicienta quien anhela su amor todo este tiempo, corre con su vestido.**_

La historia que mamá me contaba, aun sigue dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza.

_**La magia se detendrá en el tiempo, o quizás los tipos malos que se interpongan en su camino**_

Porque deseo que mi Romeo me busque y me estreche en sus brazos

_**Yo soy "Julieta quien le gusta correr"**_

_**Pero, no debes llamarme con ese nombre**_

_**Así es, debemos estar juntos**_

_**O si no, no será divertido**_

Mi cuento de hadas avanza, junto contigo las hojas en blanco empiezan a teñirse de ese hermoso color, de aquel color que vez en tus sueños.

_**Oye, ¿No quieres vivir conmigo?**_

-Hiroto….

-No sabría si tu padre me aceptaría…

-No te preocupes se que lo hará –Hallando mi falsa esperanza, de estar contigo mi amor.

_**Me he sobre pasado con el rimel,**_

_**Prometo que mañana seré la niña buena**_

_**Así que por favor deja de mirarme así…**_

Probando cosas nuevas e experimentando para ti, me vez con el rimel y me observas incómodamente mientras yo, me pongo nerviosa las mejillas se me sonrojan. Prometiéndote que mañana seré la niña buena de siempre.

_**Más allá del encaje negro de mi pijama**_

_**Nadie hoy protegerá mi tiempo no descubridor**_

_**Alguna vez ¿hemos llegado mas lejos?**_

Vistiendo mi nuevo pijama para ti, e encaje negro me miras detenidamente me sonríes y me sonrojo ¿acaso no sirven mis estrategias en ti?

_**Hasta que no me muerdas, hasta que duela**_

_**Yo soy la única que se enamoro profundamente, ¿verdad?**_

_**Pero papá parece que no te quiere**_

-¿¡Pero que rayos te crees mocoso! –Papá te había bofeteado el no hizo nada, mis caprichos… tienen la culpa, me acerque a ti llore te abrase, me acariciaste la mejilla en señal "no te preocupes" Papá se molesto mas, me agarro de mi muñeca fuertemente sentí que me la iba a romper. Mis sollozos mas fuertes se escuchaban mientras tú golpeabas el piso enojado. Creo que soy la que se enamoro profundamente, me hago daño creí que Papá aceptaría mi amor hacia a ti ¿pero que hay de ti?

"_**Haré todo lo que sea por ti" dijiste tomando mis manos**_

_**Aquel collar que sostenías, ahora lo sostiene mi cuello**_

_**Solo llévame lejos, mi Romeo**_

_**Lejos, hasta muy lejos**_

Solloce todo el rato que sucedió eso, quedándome dormida mientras las lagrimas secas estaban en mis mejillas. Un tacto suave, calido sentía en mi hombro y ese eras tú. Te mire, tú me mirabas con tus ojos color esmeralda.

-Shinku-chan –Me llamaste con tu voz, yo me paralice estabas tan cerca de mi que sentía tu respiración mezclándose con la mía, cuando me arazas del cuello y apodas tu barbilla en mi hombro. Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta cuando al fin me separaste de mi.

-Quiero que recuerdes, que siempre te cuidare –Me besaste en la frente, sentí que los minutos se congelaban, para luego darme cuenta que llevaba un collar con mi piedra favorita la Granate.

_**Las campanas suenan, Cenicienta debe dejar su zapatilla de cristal**_

_**Obviamente, tú miras rápidamente**_

_**De lo contario será una pesadilla**_

_**Definitivamente, ella no lo hizo como quiso**_

_**Ella mintió cuando dijo que "accidentalmente" se le cayó**_

He aquí otra vez en mi cuenta a medias, soñando que yo seré Cenicienta y Julieta a la vez. Quiero que me rescates de esta tortura.

_**Ya que quiero ser tú enamorada**_

_**Mírame, estoy aquí**_

_**¿No miraras con cuidado mi corazón?**_

_**¿No se satisface con todo lo que haces tú?**_

Siempre cuando me observas, me das de esas sonrisas tan tiernas que cuando te miro a los ojos me pierdo en ellos.

_**Todavía tengo hambre, cosas duras, cada vez mas y mas**_

_**¿Pero eso es todo lo que debo hacer?**_

_**Tú dices que encontrar la felicidad es mejor en una caja mas pequeña que en una grande**_

_**¿Qué debo hacer? Si esto sigue así..**_

-Shinku-chan sabias que la felicidad es mejor en una caja pequeña –Dijiste mirándome, yo hice una mueca de no entender.

-Pues veras, la vida no todo es de lujo, puedes ser feliz cuando te lo propongas –Sonreí ya que había entendido.

_**Estas empezando a odiarme…**_

_**Mi papá y mamá son codiciosos no quieren que cambie hoy.**_

_**Así es, es mejor ser honesta**_

"_**He tirado la hacha de oro"**_

Porque de verdad sentía la distancia entre nosotros dos, cada vez te alejabas mas. Papá y Mamá eran unos codiciosos porque querían que siguieran la "tradición" pero yo no quiero.

Quiero ser honesta, pero mis nervios me traicionan por esa razón tiraré el hacha de oro.

_**Cenicienta ha mentido demasiado**_

_**Se dice que ha sido comida por un lobo**_

_**¿Qué debo hacer? A este ritmo, yo..**_

_**Me comerán un día**_

_**Antes que eso suceda, ven a mi rescate, ¿si?**_

He sido una mentirosa, mintiéndote a ti porque en verdad se que nuestro amor no sera real. Si sigo así me comerá el lobo ¿Qué debo hacer? Si eso llega suceder…

Ven a rescatarme mi Romeo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Happy Brithday! un fic para tu cumpleaños MeriiX espero que te haya gustado, aun falta el segundo capitulo que lo veras ya ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece pero si lo fuera de eguro seria mas diferente a lo que es y poner escenas censuradas (creo yo) pero ahora Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5. Ayame Shinku no me pertenece es la OC de MeriiX solo la pedí prestada. Vocaloid tampoco yo solo pedi prestada una canción para esta historia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Romance with you" Hiroto Kiyama Version<strong>

_**Por favor no permitas que mi amor se convierta en tragedia como el de Julieta..**_

_**Llévame lejos de aquí…**_

Para realizar este sueño….

_**¿De que quieres huir?**_

_**Papa y mama ya se han ido lejos, parece que este viaje será eterno**_

_**Ya es tiempo que los adultos se vayan a dormir**_

Esperando que tus padres se vayan, para poder verte.

_**Creo que esta vez te haré caer de nuevo, en lo profundo de este abismo**_

_**¿Quieres llegar más lejos esta noche?**_

Quiero verte caer en mi abismo, con mis palabras y creas en lo que digo

_**Tomando tu expresión de placer**_

_**Si muerdes esta fruta, que linda te veras**_

Te veo mordiendo aquella fruta ¿te gusta verdad? Pero me gustaría que esa expresión fuera solo para mi.

_**Digamos adiós a este cuento a medias**_

_**Inocente, te ríes, ignorando**_

_**Que yo quiero aprender mas cosas contigo**_

-Dejemos este cuento… -Te reíste ignorando que yo quería hacer otras cosas, me miraste y me sonreíste. Cuando me hiciste sonrojar ni cuenta te diste.

_**Y así mismo ver cada parte de ti**_

_**Tú eres mi objetivo y mi obsesión**_

_**Mi linda y codiciada Cenicienta**_

Eres mi obsesión porque verte fue lo mejor para mi, desde aquella vez que nos vimos no lo olvidare.

Mi linda y codiciada, como Cenicienta ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

_**¿Acaso a ti no te gustan las manzanas rojas?**_

_**Démosle vuelta a la pagina, a menos que desees volver allí**_

-Ah, si –Dije de pronto, me miraste para obtener una respuesta pues yo solo sonreí y busque algo en mi bolsillo. Hasta que al fin lo encuentro por la luz de la luna se ilumina todo.

Luna llena, que iluminas este momento.

-No me gustan las manzanas rojas, prefiero las verdes –Respondiste con una cara de disgusto lo primero, para luego sonreírme.

_**Mi escurridiza Julieta**_

_**Pero, aquel nombre no lo diré**_

_**Quiero estar amarrado a ti**_

_**De seguro, seria muy aburrido**_

Julieta y Cenicienta al mismo tiempo, pero aquel primer nombre no puedo decirlo por ordenes tuyas. Quiero estar junto a ti como amarrado pero si no es así ¿seria muy aburrido verdad?

_**Vamos dime, ¿quieres más diversión?**_

Si me lo dices con gusto lo cumpliré….

_**Este viaje ya lo estoy odiando**_

_**Mis pensamientos son pesados es una oración distante**_

Cada vez que vengo a tu habitación, tu Padre discute contigo ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

_**Me pregunto si alguna vez**_

_**Todo lo que veo no es más que un borrón en mi mente**_

_**Tan transitoria, para luego desaparecer**_

_**¿Es así como**__**ahora**__**mis sollozos pueden salir?**_

Soportando aquel dolor que tengo en mi pecho, de ver a la persona que mas amo sufriendo. Quiero hacer algo por ti mi princesa.

_**Una**__** pequeña mano**__** me llamó**_

_**Deja que tú me llames a tu misterioso país**_

Sumido en mis pensamientos, tu tocas la mano con la mía

-Hiroto –Me llamaste yo solo respondí con una sonrisa. Entonces comenzaste a hablarme pues estaba embobado con tus labios y tu voz que me llevan a un misterioso país.

_**Las páginas**__** en blanco **__**han **__**comenzado **__**a agotarse**_

_**No**__** importa **__**cuántas veces**__** hemos**__** nacido**__**, **__**aún así,**__** desaparecemos**_

_**A pesar de ello, tenemos nuestras manos**_

Las paginas de este cuento de hadas a medias, se esta acabando esperando un fin. ¿Pero toda cosa debe terminar, verdad?

_**Por **__**este**__** episodio**__**, **__**una princesa**__** y**__**un príncipe**_

_**Ya es**__** suficiente**__**, ¿verdad?**_

Esto ya debe de ser lo suficiente, el príncipe y la princesa deben cambiar de escena.

_**Las**__** campanas **__**han **__**sonado**__**, **__**Cenicienta**_

_**Quítate los zapatos y corre**_

_**Si no**__**, **__**no voy a**__**ser capaz de **__**buscarte**_

_**y**__** los malos sueños**__** te perseguirán**_

Déjame la evidencia para buscarte, Cenicienta mía y así podré estar contigo.

_**La **__**chica **__**del libro de historias se ha ido a un viaje**_

_**Me pregunto de dónde**__** estará ella esperando**_

-¿Shinku-chan? –Hable, pero ella ya no estaba como en todas las noches que le iba a ver. De seguro sus Padres la llevaron a aquellas fiestas de "compromisos"

_**Cosas **__**como**__** el amor**__**, **__**los sueños**__** y**__**la esperanza**_

_**Tirandolo todo**_

_**Entonces gritó solo para ti**_

-¡Shinku! –Grité en medio de la lluvia, me importo un bledo que viniera su Padre a golpearme o echarme de allí. Te veo abrir la cortina de tu habitación seguidamente de tu ventana. Sales con una capa y me sonríes.

-Hiroto-kun –Dijiste con tu voz dulce, que tanto amo.

La lluvia me tenia todo empapado, mi cabello lucia empapado también.

_**¿Te importa si echo un vistazo a tú corazón?**_

_**¿Te importaría si cumplo todos tus deseos?**_

_**Nos hemos quedado sin paginas, debemos hacer un cierre pacifico**_

_**Parece que**__**ya no tengo**__**un lugar**__**aquí**_

Quiero ver tu hermoso corazón, saber tus deseos la forma de hacerte feliz. Las paginas en blanco se están acabando y este cuento de hadas aun sigue sin terminar.

Mi lugar ya no puede permanecer aquí sin paginas no puedo seguir.

_**En una caja grande, la historia cada vez mas carece de sentido en cambio en una pequeña**_

_**Qu-¡hey! ¡Espera un minuto!**_

_**Si soy Romeo, esta historia será una tragedia**_

_**(La conclusión es para ti "lector")**_

-Romeo mío.. –Te escuche decir, eso fue sorpresivo para mi ¿para que ser el Romeo? Si la historia acabaría así esta historia terminaría en una tragedia.

La felicidad se puede hallar en una caja pequeña que en una grande. Los lujos no importan solo el esfuerzo de ser feliz.

_**Anhelas por mí y me codicia cada vez más**_

_**Eso es lo que dice una princesa en verdad**_

_**(No quiero estar aquí (en esta realidad) que realmente es una mentira)**_

Cada vez que voy, escucho mi nombre de tus labios. Eso me hace feliz y eso dice una princesa de verdad. Cuando realmente no quiero estar aquí en esta cruda realidad hasta incluso es una mentira.

Quiero estar en aquel mundo… de la fantasía.

_**Entonces este lobo ha decidido comerte**_

_**Ya que, el príncipe a sido descartado hace mucho**_

_**Entonces el mal, deja las otras cosas en mi otro yo**_

Tomando el papel de Romeo, cuando realmente seré el lobo que te comerá. No te preocupes te tratare con delicadeza.

_**El zapato de cristal es realmente perfecto para ti**_

_**Ahora**__** vamos**__** a cambiar**__** esto en**__** una**__** comedia**_

_**Y ahora estoy aquí para rescatarte (comerte) a ti**_

Vamos, cambiemos esta historia a una de comedia. El zapato de cristal es realmente perfecto para tus pies amada mía. Tú eres Julieta y a la vez Cenicienta.

-Hiroto ayúdame… -Estabas con aquella capa que te vi en el día de lluvia.

-Con gusto –Estirando mis brazos.

Sin duda te rescataría (como el Romeo que soy) y a la vez comerte (Dos facetas en una)

Luego de aquello te lanzaste desde el balcón, llegaste a mis brazos te sostuve sin ningún problema.

-Hiroto yo… -Silencie su voz en un casto beso y rápido. Lo anhelado sea cumplido para ti mi única Princesa no eres Julieta ni Cenicienta comprobándolo tu eres solo mi princesa.

-Te amo Shinku –Hablé rápidamente, tus ojos se aguaron en lagrimas.

-Y-yo también Hiroto –Tome tú mano y corrimos, huir de este lugar y formar nuestra vida.

"_Papá y Mamá,_

_Debo decirles que abandono este lugar,_

_Si hubiesen aceptado a Hiroto nada de esto hubiese ocurrido,_

_No me busquen porque no cumpliré aquella tradición, quiero cazarme con la persona que quiero y amo._

_Los quiere,_

_Shinku._

_PD: Gracias por todo, juro que amaré con toda mi vida a Hiroto y el también lo hará._

* * *

><p><strong>¡UF! al fin lo termino luego que me quede atascada por un buen rato por que de verdad a ratos me venia la imaginación y creo que quedo un asco. Ya que hice lo mejor posible para que no sonara en doble sentido POR QUE LA CANCIÓN si lo es xD<strong>

**para quienes no sepan esto:**

**_**(La conclusión es para ti "lector")**_ - esta refiriendose al punto de vista de nosotros o el punto de vista que ya ven aqui de Ayame Shinku según como ella lo veia todo. (segun entendi yo) **

**_**Y ahora estoy aquí para rescatarte (comerte) a ti**_ - No, no Hiroto no es perverso solo decía que "Romeo crearia una historia tragica" asi que decidio ser Romeo y el Lobo a la vez, porque Romeo es de Julieta y es una historia de tragedia. Pero en este caso hay final feliz. **

**¡Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños!**

**Canciones usadas: Romeo and Cinderella**

**Another Romeo and Cinderella  
><strong>

**Bye-ni~ nos veremos en otro fic.  
><strong>


End file.
